plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Piñata Party
Piñata Party is a game mode in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It takes place on the Player's House and has zombies from all areas. Piñata Parties are now playable everyday at 12:00 AM and they can only be played after Crazy Dave tells the player how to purchase power-ups before starting Day 6 in Ancient Egypt. After the player wins, they will smash three piñatas, which may have free Power-ups, Coins, Gems, sprouts for the Zen Garden, or even costumes for plants. Unfortunately the small piñatas are rigged to prevent you from getting costumes most of the time (try selecting three of the bottom row to magically see the costume was in the fourth, every time). Before the 1.7 update, it was also possible to obtain Keys in piñatas. Piñata Parties sometimes let the players use premium plants even if they have not purchased anything such as the Jalapeno, Power Lily, Snow Pea, and the Squash, among others. When the player completes five consecutive levels of Piñata Party in a row, Señor Piñata appears after the player opens the three regular piñatas. It requires three taps to break and always contains a plant costume or large amount of coins. Missing a day will restart the counter, meaning Señor Piñata can only be opened if the player plays five parties in a row. Levels See Piñata Party/Level History. Gallery See Piñata Party/Level Gallery. Others Old Piñata Party even sign.png|Old Piñata Party event sign. (Pre 1.7) ..jpg|The Piñata Party introduction (removed in later versions) PinataPartyAd.jpg|An ad for Piñata Party posted on the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page 023.PNG|An ad for the Piñata Parties Feastivus There was a "5 Days of Feastivus" Party running from December 24 to 29 (the last Feastivus Party lasts for two days). It's just like a normal Piñata Party, but the area was changed to a Christmas look with snow and other various Christmas-related stuff with Pianist Zombie, Swashbuckler Zombie, Camel Zombies, Poncho Zombie, Gargantuar and Imp having a new Christmas look. After completing a day of Feastivus, instead of Piñatas, the player could whack open three presents. After three days completed the player would whack a giant gift, replacing Señor Piñata. During this event, the Pianist Zombie will play Christmas Carols instead of its usual music. Gallery Gameplay 1festivus.jpg|Gameplay of the First Day of Feastivus by Presents.PNG|Gifts ready to be opened by the player OnTheFirstDayOfFeastivus.png|Gameplay of the First Day of Feastivus by 1st day of Feastivus.PNG|Melonhead314's gameplay of First Day of Feastivus WOO WOO WOO.jpg|Gameplay of Second Day of Feastivus by 2nd day of Feastivus.PNG|Gameplay of Second Day of Feastivus by Melonhead314 IMG 6621.PNG|Gameplay of Third Day of Feastivus by WinterMagnet 3rd day of Feastivus.PNG|Gameplay of Third Day of Feastivus by Melonhead314 Senor present.PNG|The giant present (resemblance of Señor Piñata); Note that it takes 1 tap to open it 4th day of Feastivus.PNG|Gameplay of 4th Day of Feastivus by Melonhead314 5th Feast.PNG|Gameplay of Fifth Day of Feastivus by Minh 5th day start.png|The beginning of the Fifth Day of Feastivus (notice the frozen Imp on the top right-hand corner) 5th day plantfood.png|Plant Food in action of the Fifth Day of Feastivus IMG_0853.PNG|Waiting for feastivus party Zombies' costumes Swashbuckler Santa.jpeg|Swashbuckler Zombie's costume Pianist Santa.jpeg|Pianist Zombie's costume Christmas Poncho Zombie.jpeg|Poncho Zombie's costume Kieh2jocdr3kjfu35ifi5igh.png|Camel Zombies' costume Gargz.png|Gargantuar's and Imp's costumes vlcsnap-2014-03-03-16h53m28s212.jpg|Imp's costume St. Paddy's Day Party This party ran on March 17. Money pots with Imps fell down randomly and defeating them would always reward a Gold Coin. Most of the Imps appeared to wear a Leprechaun costume, except for the ones who were on the back of Gargantuars. Gallery IMG_0186.PNG|The zombies IMG 0187.PNG|The yard IMG_01884.PNG|Leprechaun! IMG_0189.PNG|A gameplay by Minh IMG_01852.png|The party is available IMG_01903.png|Waiting for the next party Dfrfrfge.jpg|Gameplay by IMG 0222.PNG|An ad St Paddy Imp.png|Imp's costume Future Piñata Party These parties ran on March 20 and 24. These parties introduced new types of plants and zombies from Far Future as sneak peaks, as it was not yet released at the time. These included Laser Bean, Future Zombie and its variants, Citron and Robo-Cone Zombie. Gallery Farfutureparty.jpg Pinata 31-03-14 Power Citron Power Tiles Plants vs Zombies 2-17-29-22-.JPG Pinata 31-03-14 Power Citron Power Tiles Plants vs Zombies 2-17-29-19-.JPG Pinata 31-03-14 Power Citron Power Tiles Plants vs Zombies 2-17-28-41-.JPG Pinatapart.jpg Future Pinata Party.jpg FutUre5.PNG FutUre4.PNG FutUre3.PNG FutUre2.PNG FutUre.PNG Birthdayz Party This party series ran from May 1 to May 31. It celebrates the five year anniversary of the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. Some zombies were seen wearing birthday-themed costumes all month long. When Basic Zombies from the present die they throw confetti from the inside of their necks, and a sound effect plays. Although it intentionally ran until May 31st it can still be played for some devices. Its unknown when it will be confirmed to end. Gallery 5thfirst.png|The zombies from the first party 5thyard.png|The Yard 5thGameplay.png|A gameplay from the first Birthdayz Party by Walter20210 readytoopengifts.png|Gifts ready to be opened by the player 5th_Señor_Piñata.png|Señor Piñata in the 5th Anniversary. Happy birthday pvp2.jpeg|Waiting for the next party MayPartyActive.PNG|Birthdayz Party. On now! MayPartiesad.PNG|Advertisement for the May Piñata Parties, in celebration of the 5th anniversary of Plants vs. Zombies B-Days.PNG|Another Advertisment Screenshot_2014-05-04-10-04-28.png|An advertisement about the Extra Special Birthdayz Party starting in 5th of May Birthdayz May 2.PNG|2nd Birthdayz Party (05/02/2014) Birthdayz May 3.PNG|3rd Birthdayz Party (05/03/2014) 5th 4 party.png|4th Birthdayz Party (05/04/2014) Notice scadery shroom,cattail and garlic.jpg|Advertisement Player's House Level 4 during May.jpeg|Two Birthdayz Party zombies in Player's House Level 4. Zombies' costumes Anniversary Zombie.png|Basic Zombie's costume. Anniversary Flag Zombie.png|Flag Zombie's costume. Anniversary Gargantuar.png|Gargantuar's costume. Anniversary Pharaoh Zombie.png|Pharaoh Zombie's costume. Anniversary Jetpack Zombie.png|Jetpack Zombie's costume. Anniversary Barrel Zombie.png|Barrel Roller Zombie's costume (does not appear in the almanac). Dark Ages Pinata Parties Starting at June 19 2014, Pinata Parties were released featuring some of the plants and zombies from Dark Ages. These included: Puff-shroom, Hypno-shroom, Pea-nut, Peasant Zombie and its variants. The parties take place at sunset. Gallery HAI 010.PNG HAI 011.PNG HAI 012.PNG HAI 013.PNG DAparty00.jpg Daparty01.jpg Daparty02.jpg Daparty03.jpg Daparty04.jpg Daparty05.jpg Daparty06.jpg Daparty07.jpg Daparty08.jpg Dark Ages Pinata Party (Resume Event).jpg Dark Ages Pinata Party.jpg Waiting for the next DA party.jpg|Waiting for the next party. Screenshot 2014-06-20-00-05-53.png Screenshot 2014-06-20-00-05-16.png Screenshot 2014-06-20-00-05-01.png Screenshot 2014-06-20-00-04-51.png Screenshot 2014-06-20-00-04-42.png Screenshot 2014-06-20-00-04-20.png Screenshot 2014-06-20-00-03-57.png DarkAgesPartyGameplay3.png DarkAgesPartyGameplay2.png DarkAgesPartyGameplay1.png Hypno-shroom Piñata Party.jpg 026.png 023.png 025.png 022.png Dahypnoparty.jpg Pea-nuts in DA Pinata Party.jpg Gargantuars Week Parties Starting at July 16 2014, Pinata Parties were released always featuring Gargantuars in them. Video Gallery Gargantuar Party week ad English.PNG|An ad for the Week of the Gargantuar Parties Gargantuar_Parties1_Zombies.png|The Zombies from the first Party Gargantuar_Parties1_Gameplay.png|Gameplay of the first Gargantuar Party Gargantuar_Parties2_Zombies.png|The Zombies from the second Party Gargantuar_Parties2_Gameplay.png|Gameplay of the second Gargantuar Party Gargantuar_Parties3_Zombies.png|The Zombies from the third Party Gargantuar_Parties3_Gameplay.png|Gameplay of the third Gargantuar Party Videos Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 27 ThreePeater Tall Nut Lightning Reed SnapDragon Plants vs Zombies|Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 27 ThreePeater Tall Nut Lightning Reed SnapDragon Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 26 CocoNut Cannon Blover Iceberg Lettuce|Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 26 CocoNut Cannon Blover Iceberg Lettuce Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 25 Star Fruit Bonk Choy Spike Rock Laser Bean Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 25 Star Fruit Bonk Choy Spike Rock Laser Bean Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 24 Jalapeno Cherry Bomb Potato Mine Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 24 Jalapeno Cherry Bomb Potato Mine Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 23 SunFlower LightningReed IcebergLettuce Imitater Iceberg Plants v|Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 23 SunFlower LightningReed IcebergLettuce Imitater Iceberg Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 22 Kernel Pult Ice Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 22 Kernel Pult Ice Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 21 Split Pea Repeater Wall Nut Tall Nut Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 21 Split Pea Repeater Wall Nut Tall Nut Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 20 SnapDragon PeaShooter Cherry Bomb Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 20 SnapDragon PeaShooter Cherry Bomb Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 19 Bonk Choy Iceberg Lettuce Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 19 Bonk Choy Iceberg Lettuce Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 18 ThreePeater RePeater TorchWood Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 18 ThreePeater RePeater TorchWood Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 17 Winter Melon Squash Kernel Pult Iceberg Lettuce Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 17 Winter Melon Squash Kernel Pult Iceberg Lettuce Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 16 PeaShooter - Snap Dragon - Power Lily - Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 16 PeaShooter - Snap Dragon - Power Lily Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 15 PeaShooter Repeater ThreePeater SplitPea|Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 15 PeaShooter Repeater ThreePeater SplitPea Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 14 - Iceberg Lettuce - Bloomerang - Spike Rock Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 14 - Iceberg Lettuce - Bloomerang - Spike Rock Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 09 Squash Spike Weed Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 09 Squash Spike Weed Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 08 - Citron Infi Nut - Power Lily Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 08 - Citron Infi Nut - Power Lily Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 07 - Pea Pod - Jalapeno Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 07 - Pea Pod - Jalapeno Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 06- Snow Pea - Iceberg Lettuce - Spike Weed Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 06- Snow Pea - Iceberg Lettuce - Spike Weed Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 05 - Citron - StarFruit - Potato Mine - Repeater - Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 05 - Citron - StarFruit - Potato Mine - Repeater Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 04 - Lightning Reed - Melon - Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 04 - Lightning Reed - Melon Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 03 Bonk Choy Infi nut Melon Tall Nut Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 03 Bonk Choy Infi nut Melon Tall Nut Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 02 Bonk Choy Wall Nut Tall Nut Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata Birthdayz Party Day 02 Bonk Choy Wall Nut Tall Nut Pinata - Birthdayz Party - Day 01 - Lightning Reed - Spike Weed - Spike Rock - Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata - Birthdayz Party - Day 01 - Lightning Reed - Spike Weed - Spike Rock - Plants vs Zombies 2 ------- Pinata 16 12 13 - Snow Pea Party - Plants vs Zombies 2|Piñata Party 16-12-13 Pinata 19-12-13 Squash|Piñata Party 19-12-13 Pinata 30 12 13 Cabbage pult|Piñata Party 30-12-13 Pinata 02 01 14 Threepeater and Spring Bean - Max 23 Threepeater|Piñata Party 02-01-14 Pinata 06 01 14 Kernel pult and Bloomerang|Piñata Party 06-01-14 Pinata 09 01 14 PeaShooter and Repeater|Piñata Party 09-01-14 Pinata 13 01 14 Pea and Pult|Piñata Party 13-01-14 Pinata 16 01 14 The Fire Day|Piñata Party 16-01-14 Pinata 23 01 14 Bonk Choy|Piñata Party 23-01-14 Pinata 27 01 14 Potato Mine|Piñata Party 27-01-14 Happy Lunar New Year Pinata 30 01 14 The Fire Day|Happy Lunar New Year Pinata 30-01-14 Pinata 06 02 14 Grave|Piñata Party 06-02-14 Pinata 13 02 14 Plants Food|Piñata Party 13-02-14 Pinata 17 02 14 Double Pea|Piñata Party 17-02-14 Pinata 24 02 14 - Three Gargantuar|Piñata Party 24-02-14 Pinata 20 02 2014 Snow Pea and Spike Rock|Piñata Party 20-02-2014 Pinata 03 03 14 Kernel Pult vs Gargantuar|Piñata Party 03-03-14 Pinata 06 03 14 Cherry Bomb|Piñata Party 06-03-14 Pinata 10 03 14|Piñata Party 10-03-14 Pinata 13 03 14 Winter Melon|Piñata Party 13-03-14 Pinata 17 03 14|Piñata Party 17-03-14 Pinata 20 03 14|Piñata Party 20-03-14 Far Future Pinata 24-03-14 - Citron&Laser Bean - Plants vs Zombies 2|Piñata Party 24-03-14 Far Future Pinata 27 03 14 Jalapeno - Potato Mine - Repeater - Plants vs Zombies 2|Piñata Party 27-03-14 Pinata 31 03 14 Power Citron Power Tiles Plants vs Zombies 2|Piñata Party 31-03-14 Pinata 03-04-14 Bloomerang - Iceberg Lettuce - Spike Rock - Plants vs Zombies 2|Piñata Party 03-04-14 Pinata 07-04-14 Squash Boost - Plants vs Zombies 2|Piñata Party 07-04-14 Pinata 07-04-14 Snow Pea - Wall Nut - Spike Rock - Plants vs Zombies 2|Piñata Party 07-04-14 Pinata 10-04-14 Split Pea Boost and No Boost Plants vs Zombies 2|Piñata Party 10-04-14 Pinata 14-04-14 Repeater - Squash Plants vs Zombies 2 GamePlay|Piñata Party 14-04-14 Pinata 21-04-14 Kernel Pult-Threepeater Plants vs Zombies 2 GamePlay|Piñata Party 21-04-14 Pinata 24-04-14 Kernel - Melon - Cabbage Plants vs Zombies 2 GamePlay|Piñata Party 24-04-14 Pinata 19 06 14B|Piñata Party 19-06-14 Dark Ages Pinata 20 06 14B|Piñata Party 20-06-14 Dark Ages Pinata 21 06 14B|Piñata Party 21-06-14 Dark Ages Pinata 22 06 14|Piñata Party 22-06-14 Dark Ages Pinata 23 06 14|Piñata Party 23-06-14 Dark Ages Pinata 24 06 14|Piñata Party 24-06-14 Dark Ages Pinata 25 06 14|Piñata Party 25-06-14 Dark Ages Pinata 26 06 14|Piñata Party 26-06-14 Dark Ages Pinata 27 06 14|Piñata Party 27-06-14 Dark Ages Pinata 28 06 14|Piñata Party 28-06-14 Dark Ages Pinata 29 06 14|Piñata Party 29-06-14 Dark Ages Pinata 30 06 14|Piñata Party 30-06-14 Dark Ages Pinata 1 07 14|Piñata Party 1-07-14 Dark Ages Pinata 2 07 14|Piñata Party 2-07-14 Dark Ages Pinata 3 07 14|Piñata Party 3-07-14 Dark Ages Pinata 4 07 14|Piñata Party 4-07-14 Dark Ages Pinata 5 07 14|Piñata Party 5-07-14 Dark Ages Pinata 6 07 14|Piñata Party 6-07-14 Pinata 7 07 14|Piñata Party 7-07-14 Pinata 8 07 14|Piñata Party 8-07-14 Pinata 9 07 14|Piñata Party 9-07-14 Pinata 10 07 14|Piñata Party 10-07-14 Pinata 11 07 14|Piñata Party 11-07-14 Pinata 12 07 14|Piñata Party 12-07-14 Pinata 13 07 14|Piñata Party 13-07-14 Pinata 14 07 14|Piñata Party 14-07-14 Pinata 15 07 14|Piñata Party 15-07-14 Pinata 16 07 14|Piñata Party 16-07-14 Pinata 17 07 14|Piñata Party 17-07-14 Pinata 18 07 14|Piñata Party 18-07-14 Pinata 19 07 14|Piñata Party 19-07-14 Pinata 20 07 14|Piñata Party 20-07-14 Pinata 21 07 14|Piñata Party 21-07-14 Pinata 22 07 14|Piñata Party 22-07-14 Pinata 23 07 14|Piñata Party 23-07-14 Pinata 24 07 14|Piñata Party 24-07-14 Dark Ages Pinata 25 07 14|Piñata Party 25-07-14 Dark Ages Pinata 26 07 14|Piñata Party 26-07-14 Dark Ages Pinata 27 07 14|Piñata Party 27-07-14 Pinata 28 07 14|Piñata Party 28-07-14 Pinata 29 07 14|Piñata Party 29-07-14 Pinata 30 07 14|Piñata Party 30-07-14 Pinata 31 07 14|Piñata Party 31-07-14 Trivia *If the player does not get a plant costume after three tries, the piñata with the costume will be revealed. *Piñata Parties can be played even if the plants and/or zombies encountered have yet to be seen or unlocked. **This includes premium plants and, as of the 2.0.1 update, plants that have not been released. *This is the only instance you can play the updated versions of the tutorial stages in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time aside from the Tutorial levels. *The player can only play Piñata Parties once he or she reaches level five in Ancient Egypt. *By modifying a device's date and time settings, it is possible to play the day before's, or day after's, . It might be possible this doesn't work as of the Dark Ages Update. *When the player plays a Piñata Party level with plants, zombies, or both that he or she has not obtained or encountered, the Almanac entry of any plants or zombies used in that party is unlocked. *Every time there's a Piñata Party with a Premium Plant, the Premium Plant shown in that party will be on sale for a limited time. *Piñata Party could only be played on Mondays and Thursdays before the Birthdayz Parties. *The player has to pay 1,000 coins if he or she wants to restart a Piñata Party level since version 1.9 *The music from opening Señor Piñata is later used as a remix of the Disco-tron 3000's music. *Regardless of time period from where a certain zombie came, they will all use the modern time period zombie groan. *Starting with the 2.3 update, Piñata Parties are released every day like the 5th Anniversary parties, now requiring five consecutive parties instead of three. *Dark Ages Piñata Parties feature a false castle wall as a decoration and flags with Crazy Dave's saucepan on them. * The Pinata Parties are replays for now. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Modes